Going Viral
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Courtney and Sonic get into a competition to see who can make the most viral video; Courtney does her best to one up Sonic who's videos prove better then hers. Meanwhile; Eddy tried to make a popular video so that he can make tons of money, but finds that all his videos are terrible.
1. The Wager

With Courtney; she was filming Salem climbing up a tree to a bird nest with her phone.

"Look at that cat, climbing up a tree to play with some cats, oh it's so cute." said Courtney.

Salem simply reached the nest before looking into it at some baby birds before climbing down the tree.

"That was boring." said Salem.

Courtney however just posted the video online.

"There, on Youtube, hopefully this'll be viral." said Courtney.

She looked at the video before becoming shocked.

"25 LIKES!?" yelled Courtney, "Why doesn't anyone like it?"

"Probably because people actually see that everyday." said Salem.

Courtney groaned.

"I could come up with something viral, I just need to think of some way to get a ton of likes." said Courtney.

With Sonic; he was at a train track with Lincoln sitting on a train cart.

He pulled out his phone and started filming himself.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and today I'm going to show you a special video." said Sonic.

He pushed an icon on his phone and started filming Lincoln.

"This here is one of my friends and housemates Lincoln Loud, say hi Lincoln." said Sonic.

Lincoln looked at the camera before waving.

"Hey." said Lincoln.

Sonic them moved the camera to show Izuku Midoriya in his hero costume.

"And this is Izuku Midoriya, one of the stars of the popular anime My Hero Academia." said Sonic.

Midoriya waved to the camera.

"Anyways, this is going to be another one of my crazy stunts videos. Only in this one, I'll be having help obviously." said Sonic, "In this video, Lincoln will be on this train kart going down the tracks. But instead of pushing up and down on the levers, he'll be assisted by Midoriya who will punch the cart with a small fraction of his might."

Sonic moved the camera to Lincoln.

"You ready Lincoln?" said Sonic.

Lincoln pulled out a round vibranium shield and held it at the end of the kart he was on.

"Sure am." said Lincoln.

Sonic turned back to Midoriya.

"Alright Midoriya, punch the kart at only five percent power." said Sonic.

Midoriya clenched a fist.

"One for All, five percent." said Midoriya.

His fist started sparking a bit.

"Ready." said Midoriya.

"Let her rip." said Sonic.

"DETROIT, SMASH!" yelled Midoriya.

Midoriya leaped to the cart before punching the shield, causing the friction between it and Midoriya's punch to send the cart running very quickly, making Lincoln scream in shock.

The cart went by a train and the conductor to that train noticed the cart before becoming confused.

Back with Sonic and Midoriya; the two looked on in shock.

"Maybe that was to much power." said Midoriya.

Sonic chuckled.

"Who cares? I can get him back." Sonic said before pushing an icon on his phone.

"SONIC!" yelled a voice.

The two teens became shocked as an angry Lori appeared.

"Did you just upload of video of Lincoln flying off down the tracks to an uncertain fate?" said Lori.

Sonic started whistling nervously as Lori smiled and showed a thumbnail of Midoriya punching the shield Lincoln had.

"Because it got three million likes." said Lori.

Sonic became shocked.

"Three million likes?" said Sonic.

He looked at the video with Midoriya and the two became shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot of likes." said Midoriya.

Courtney who overheard everything became shocked.

"What, three million just for sending Lincoln halfway across the country?" said Courtney.

With Lincoln he was freaked out and is in China.

"That was way to intense." said Lincoln.

Then the scene was pushed out of the way by an angry Courtney who looked at the readers.

"I said halfway across the country, not halfway across the world." said Courtney.

Sonic ran off before returning with a still freaked out Lincoln.

"I just so many things I want to forget about." said Lincoln.

"Probably a little late for that." said Sonic.

He handed Lincoln over to his sister before the oldest Loud walked off.

Sonic looked at Courtney.

"How do you get away with having tons of very intense videos on YouTube?" said Courtney.

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm a very intense person." said Sonic, "Besides, I don't just use other people's pets to create videos that only get 25 likes."

Courtney became shocked before glaring at Salem who was using a smartphone of his own.

Salam saw this and whistled.

"Besides, you should see my last video." said Sonic.

He started going through his phone and went to one video before showing it to Courtney, revealing McGee with a ton of two liter bottles of diet Coke wrapped around him with corks instead of bottle caps.

"Alright McGee, stuff the mento's inside the bottles." said video Sonic.

McGee then popped the corks off before shoving tons of mentos inside each bottle and placed the corks back on just before the soda started reacting.

He flipped the cork sides to the bottom before removing each of them at once and flew up into the sky.

Sonic paused the video.

Courtney became shocked.

"You actually sent someone flying by way of soda and mentos? That's horrible." said Courtney.

"That's nothing, horrible is when you do a ton of drugs, down yourself in tequila, and eat buffalo wings for days." said Sonic, "Besides, this video got a million likes."

"I can vouch for that." said Midoriya.

Courtney looked at the former quirkless hero and became confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Courtney.

Midoriya smiled.

"Izuku Midoriya, from the show My Hero Academia." said Midoriya.

"Nice to meet you." said Courtney.

"Same here." said Midoriya.

Courtney then glared at Sonic.

"I could make a viral video." said Courtney.

Sonic scoffed.

"You couldn't even get over fifty likes for your videos." said Sonic.

"Is that a challenge?" said Courtney, "Okay then, whichever one of us has one of the most liked videos on YouTube by the end of the day will get a meal that the loser has to pay for."

**Interview Gag**

First was Sonic who chuckled.

"I've got this one in the bag." said Sonic.

He pulled out his smart phone and showed a video of him in the confessional.

"I've got this one in the bag." video Sonic said.

Lastly was Courtney.

"Sonic won't know what hit him when I make the most viral video ever." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

The two teens shook hands.

"You're on." said Sonic.

He and Midoriya started to walk off.

"Alright Salem, let's-"Courtney said before looking down to see Salem was gone, "What the?"

She looked around to see Salem was resting on Sonic's neck.

Courtney groaned.

"Traitor." said Courtney.

"Got to root for the winner." said Salem.

Sonic smiled and petted Salam.

"That's a good kitty." said Sonic.

Courtney groaned.

"This is why I try not to hang out with Sonic, he's always so full of himself." said Courtney.


	2. Eddy Needs Cash

At a water park; Mike who was in his swim shorts walked out of a sauna.

"Whew, sauna's very hot today." said Mike.

He then smiled.

"But worth it." He said.

He went over to a shower before turning it on.

"Oh yeah, that's good." said Mike.

In a swimming pool; Eddy was underneath a diving board.

He looked up before pulling out a metal beam just as Edd in his swim shorts landed groin first.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" yelled Edd.

Eddy chuckled.

"That was awesome." said Eddy.

"That was a favor you did me." said Edd.

Eddy became confused.

"Favor?" said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Yep." said Edd.

Sky who was wearing a purple swim suit and sitting on a bench with a smart phone out filming everything pushed an icon on the phone.

"Got everything Edd." said Sky.

Edd smiled.

"Good, now to get it posted online, and I'll get some more money." said Edd.

Eddy became confused.

"Wait, you can get money just for posting videos online?" said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing. People post their videos on YouTube, the big wigs pay you money depending on the views and or likes on it, and boom, next thing you know, you'll be sipping on margarita's on a beach." said Edd.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Boy, could I use that cash." said Eddy, "Still have to pay Sonic and his friends back for rebuilding my diner."

"Didn't they destroy it with tons of dynamite after you refused to pay them for their hard work the first go around?" said Edd.

Eddy glared at Edd.

"They rebuilt it again Double D and I am gonna pay them back." He said.

"Yeah, but why destroy it?" said Edd.

"They didn't want the money they spent on the TNT to go to waste." said Eddy.

Edd nodded as he climbed out of the pool.

"Good point." he said.

Edd then sat down next to his girlfriend.

Sky smiled.

"How much will this one get you?" said Sky.

Edd pulled out a calculator and did some math on it.

"Hopefully about three million dollars." said Edd.

Eddy over heard it and did some thinking.

Later; he was in his everyday clothes and filming Ed.

He smirked.

"Alright Ed, now do something interesting." said Eddy.

"Like what?" said Ed.

"I don't know, try spinning plates." said Eddy.

Ed nodded and spun china plates.

"There we go." said Eddy.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FANCY CHINA!?" Ray's voice yelled.

Eddy groaned.

"NOT MY FAULT THIS TIME!" He shouted.

But then the plates then fell down and broke.

"Okay, and post." Eddy said before he posted the video online, "This should get me tons of likes and money."

Later; he was very shocked.

"ONLY THREE LIKES!?" yelled Eddy.

**Interview Gag**

"How did I get only three likes? I only posted that video thirty minutes ago." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Maybe I can find something of interest for inspiration." said Eddy.

He started going through some videos before seeing Sonic's video of Lincoln going down a train track very fast and watching it.

Eddy grinned.

"That should work." said Eddy.

Later; Ed was on a train cart as Eddy was filming it.

Ed looked at Eddy.

"So what's happening here?" said Ed.

"Simple, you push the cart back a bit until it hits the very powerful spring." Eddy said before pointing to a Sonic the Hedgehog spring, "Then you'll be propelled forward and go flying very fast."

Ed laughed dumbly.

Eddy groaned.

"I need more friends." said Eddy.

He resumed filming.

"Alright, start." said Eddy.

Ed pushed the cart towards the spring before it went off, sending the cart flying down the tracks, but without Ed on it.

Eddy chuckled.

"This should give me some likes." said Eddy.

He pushed an icon on the phone and became shocked.

"THREE MILLION DISLIKES!?" yelled Eddy.

He then groaned.

"Why three million dislikes?" said Eddy.

He started looking at the comments.

"I preferred the one where Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia punched the cart really hard." Eddy read, "Who the hell is My Hero Academia Nut?"

Ray the Flying Squirrel was sitting in a Dairy Queen with a Blizzard and using his phone.

Ray smirked.

"Yeah, what a cheesy rip off." said Ray.

Back with Eddy.

"Okay, need a new idea for a video." said Eddy.

He then saw Bogel and Weerd.

He did some thinking.

"Nope, no ghosts." said Eddy.

He sighed.

"Now what to do?" said Eddy.

He then saw MacArthur.

He did some thinking.

Seconds later MacArthur was confused.

"I'm sorry you want me to do what?" asked MacArthur.

"Oh just eat all this food on the table so that I can get a ton of likes and money out of this video." Eddy said while pointing to a table that had a ton of food on it.

MacArthur nodded.

"Okay." said MacArthur.

Eddy held his phone up.

"And we're recording." said Eddy.

MacArthur started eating the food.

Eddy grinned.

"This is going better then I could have hoped." said Eddy.

Later; MacArthur had finished up the food.

"Okay, that's more food then what I thought." said MacArthur.

"And posted." said Eddy.

He then became shocked.

"Only 3 likes?" said Eddy.

MacArthur started groaning.

"I don't feel so good." said MacArthur.

Rumbling sounds were heard as Ed and Eddy hid behind the table.

"SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!" yelled Eddy.

But then a huge green nuclear explosion like fart appeared.

The smell was so AWFUL that everyone even the demons in the chest of Demons heard it.

"AWE THAT'S AWFUL!" shouted Maldor the Malevolent.

MacArthur sighed.

"That felt good." said MacArthur.

Eddy then passed out.


	3. Sonic's Video's are Better

With Courtney; she was at a lake filming a ton of trout jumping out of the water.

She finished up and posted the video online.

"Okay, that should give me a ton of likes." said Courtney.

"OH MY GOD, A HOT AIR BALLOON WITH TONS OF EXPLOSIVES!" yelled a voice.

Courtney became confused and looked around before seeing sure enough, a hot air balloon with tons of explosives, and Sonic was in it.

Midoriya was filming everything with Sonic's phone.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this." said Midoriya.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, making the hot air balloon explode.

Everyone gasped in shock.

But then Sonic landed on the ground unscratched.

Everyone in attendance cheered.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney scoffed.

"That was way to intense, there ain't no way that a video like that will gain more likes then the train track video Sonic made." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

Midoriya posted the video online as Sonic appeared.

"How many likes?" said Sonic.

Midoriya looked at the video.

"Six million likes." said Midoriya.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney screamed in annoyance.

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney screams loudly.

"So now what?" said Midoriya.

"Now, I'm going to film a friend of mine Ray the Flying Squirrel gliding all around New York City and possible crash through a window at Stark Tower like he did before." said Sonic.

But then a vibrating sound was heard and Sonic looked at his phone and saw a text message.

"It was Trump Tower." Sonic read.

He grabbed the phone and started doing some typing.

"What's the difference, they're both in New York. By the way, I'm with Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia right now if you want an autograph." said Sonic.

He then sent the message.

Ray the Flying Squirrel appeared and landed on the ground.

He held up a photo of Midoriya.

"Autograph?" said Ray.

Midoriya pulled out a pen before signing his name on it.

"Now let's go gliding into Stark Tower." said Ray.

The group walked off.

Later; Courtney was in New York filming the Statue of Liberty.

"This is the Statue of Liberty; a statue made by Frenchman Gustave Eiffel as a gift to the American's in 1876, but was dedicated in 1886, and why is Sonic's airplane flying in front of it?" said Courtney.

She looked at the commotion and saw that Sonic was flying the Tornado with Ray on the wings while Midoriya was on the wing as well filming Ray.

"You ready?" said Sonic.

Ray looked around.

"High enough." said Ray.

"Go, go, go." said Sonic.

Ray jumped off the plane and started gliding around the whole city.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I FEEL SO ALIVE!" yelled Ray.

"YouTube gold." said Midoriya.

Inside Stark Tower; Tony Stark was in an office looking at tons of financial stuff when he saw the flying squirrel flying towards his office, confusing him.

"Isn't that the same squirrel who flew into one of my windows a while back?" said Tony.

Ray then crashed through the window before landing on the ground.

"It was Trump Tower." said Ray.

Tony became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Seriously, how do people keep mistaking Stark Tower with Trump Tower? Both places are on different streets." said Tony.

**End Interview Gag**

"So you didn't crash through one of my windows earlier?" said Tony.

"No, just now." said Ray.

"And why now of all times?" said Tony.

"For a very viral video." said Ray.

Tony became confused before typing stuff down on his keyboard and saw a video of Ray gliding into his tower.

"Eight million likes?" said Tony.

Ray nodded.

Tony grinned.

"Mind if I help?" He asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the blue blur himself." said Ray.

Later; Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit was talking with Sonic and Midoriya.

"I don't see why not." said Sonic.

Tiny smiled.

"Cool and I may have ideas." He said.

Later; Courtney was at central park filming tons of birds.

She smirked.

"Now this'll get me more likes." said Courtney.

But then a ton of Iron Man armors landed on the ground, shocking the girl.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" She shouted.

Then Salem appeared filming everything as Sonic dressed as Batman and Midoriya dressed as Robin appeared.

"Holy robotic class Batman." said Midoriya, "This is bad."

"Indeed it is Robin, a bunch of killer robots are attacking all of Gotham park." said Sonic.

One of the armors turned to the two.

"Dynamic duo in sight, destroy." Tony Stark's voice said robotic like.

The bots walked towards the teens who began punching and kicking the bots, knocking them down.

Courtney scoffed.

"This is the best Sonic can do to get a viral video? This won't even get half a million likes." said Courtney.

She looked again and became shocked.

All the bots were knocked out.

"Good work old chum." said Sonic.

Midoriya and Sonic shook hands as Salem did some work on Sonic's phone.

"And posted with editing." said Salem.

Courtney who was still shocked looked at her phone and became more shocked.

"Ten million likes?" said Courtney.

**Interview Gag**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Courtney, "IS THERE A FREAKING RULE THAT SAYS THAT SONIC HAS TO GET EVERYTHING HE WANTS!"

**End Interview Gag**

"So what now?" said Midoriya.

"Now, we go to the beach." said Sonic.

Unknown to him Courtney smirked a Evil smirk.

"I should just film whatever Sonic's going to film to get tons of likes." said Courtney.

She then laughed quietly.


	4. More Terrible Videos

Back with Eddy and Ed; the two were at the McDuck Mall food court drinking smoothies.

"Well this sucks." said Eddy.

"I don't know, the smoothies sure are good." said Ed.

Eddy glared at Ed and threw Ed's Smoothie away.

"I ain't talking about that, I'm talking about how none of my videos are popular." said Eddy.

He then sighed.

"Maybe I should give up and play Pokémon Go." He said. "Like those pilots."

**Cutaway Gag**

Outside a plane it was flying.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we thank you for choosing United Airlines, we will be reaching our destination in three hours." said a voice.

"WE JUST PASSED LATIOS!" yelled another voice.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the first voice.

Soon the plain turned and screaming is heard.

"Get that Premium Ball ready Ted." said the first voice.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Eddy shivered.

"Who'd be foolish enough to play Pokemon Go on an airline?" said Eddy.

Just then a plane crashed into the mall shocking everyone.

"WHERES LATIOS!" shouted the pilot.

Ed and Eddy stood up and walked off.

"Hey why are we in a mall?" asked the second pilot

"No idea." said the first pilot.

With Ed and Eddy; the two were in the park sitting on a bench.

"Ok that was freaky." Said Ed.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

"Aliens were attacking us." said Ed.

Eddy groaned.

"That was a commercial airline Ed." said Eddy.

Ed nodded.

"Okay." said Ed.

"Now I just need a new video idea." said Eddy.

"You could dress as a Pokémon." said Ed.

Eddy became confused.

"And that's supposed to give me tons of likes?" said Eddy.

"People like Pokémon." said Ed.

Eddy realized Ed had a point.

"Good point." He said.

He then became confused.

"But what should I dress as?" said Eddy.

He did some thinking.

"Oh wait, I may have an idea, Detective Pikachu, oh that'd be so cool." said Eddy.

"I've got a better one." said Ed.

Later; Eddy was mad due to having a Shuckle like shell on.

"A Shuckle, really?" said Eddy.

"Shuckle's are awesome." said Ed.

"No they suck." Said Eddy. "They are useless & Don't do much."

"They make berry juice." said Ed.

"That's not very useful." said Eddy.

Sanders then appeared.

"Hey..." she started but stopped and saw her boyfriend. "Uh what's happening here?"

"Nothing, just trying to make a viral video." said Eddy.

"Well it seems like this isn't a very good job." said Sanders.

Eddy glared at Sanders.

"I'm aware of that." said Eddy.

She then smiled.

"I know." She said.

Minuets later She is dressed as a Blaziken.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Sanders.

"Action." said Eddy.

Ed pushed the record button on Eddy's phone.

"Shuckle, shuckle, shuckle." said Eddy.

"Blaz, Blaz, blaz, Blaziken." said Sanders.

Ed smirked.

"YouTube gold." said Ed.

Later; Eddy was looking at his phone.

"A thousand likes, that's better then what I've been getting." said Eddy.

He then kissed Sanders.

"So when do I get my cut?" said Ed.

"Soon enough." said Eddy.

He looked at the phone and became shocked.

"Five hundred thousand dislikes?" said Eddy.

He became so shocked he screamed.

His scream was so loud that it caused a ton of birds to fly off.

"I got more dislikes then likes again." said Eddy.

He then sighed.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to get a ton of likes on videos." said Eddy.

Then Edd and Sky appeared while pushing a wheel barrel full of cash.

Eddy saw this.

"Oh for, it's like he's insulting me." said Eddy.

"You don't need him to insult you." said Sky.

"Yeah, even if I did manage to get a girlfriend before you." said Edd.

**Interview Gag**

Eddy was crying non stop.

**End Interview Gag**

"Showoff." said Eddy.

Edd smirked.

"What can I say, I'm more easy to deal with." said Edd.

"How true." Sky said before kissing her boyfriend.

Sanders is mad.

"Well Eddy can come up with a good video idea." said Sanders.

"Just embarrass yourself." said Edd.

Sanders punched Edd.

Sky then punched Sanders really hard.

"CAT FIGHT!" yelled Ed.

The Humanoid Cats in the city heard this and groaned.

The two girls glared at Ed.

"HEY!" they yelled.

Ed laughed.

"To be honest, my idea is great, Eddy should embarrass himself. I made about thirty million dollars from my last video." said Edd.

Eddy became very pissed.

"There is no way I'm going to embarrass myself on video just to make money." said Eddy.

"You want the money to pay off for the diner being rebuilt?" said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

"Then you better swallow your pride and embarrass yourself on YouTube." said Edd.

**Interview Gag **

First was Ed who was laughing

"This will be good." He said

Next is Edd.

"I'm loving it." He said

Next is Eddy.

"Hating it." He said.

Next is Sky and Sanders who are still fighting.

**End Interview Gag**

Ed was looking at a video online from his phone.

"Well that fight between girlfriends in the confessional managed to get a ton of likes and very little dislikes, and it's from my own account." said Ed.

Eddy groaned.

"Explotive." said Eddy.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I had to embarrass myself online just to make money to pay for damages that Jude made to the police department and McDonald's and for his bail during that Bloody Heck fic's plot B." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay, something I didn't need to know about." said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah I may have went off to much." He said.

"You did." said Eddy.

The girls stopped fighting and were panting from exhaustion.

Their boyfriends then pulled the two away from each other.


	5. Going Extreme

At the beach; Sonic had Salem standing on a surfboard, much to the cats confusion.

"Why am I on a surfboard?" said Salem.

"Because not many people see felines surfing the waves." said Sonic.

Salem nodded.

"Okay." said Salem.

"Start filming." said Sonic.

Midoriya who was holding Sonic's phone pushed the record icon on the phone before Sonic pushed the surfboard onto the water.

Courtney who was a good distance away started filming everything as well.

She chuckled.

**Interview Gag**

"Perfect opportunity, film Sonic's cat surfing some big waves, and I'll get a ton of likes, more then him." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

Midoriya was still filming Salem surfing when Sonic grabbed his phone and did the filming.

"Now this'll get me a ton of views." Sonic said as Bridgette in her own swim suit and surfboard appeared next to him.

"Okay, but shouldn't you be worried about the monster wave coming?" said Bridgette.

Sonic became confused.

"What monster wave?" said Sonic.

"That one." Bridgette said while pointing to a huge tsunami like wave approaching the beach.

Sonic and Midoriya saw the wave and became super mega shocked.

"This won't end well." said Midoriya.

"YouTube gold." said Sonic.

Salem who was still surfing saw the huge wave and became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Salem.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh man, I never would have thought that was about to happen." said Salem.

**End Interview Gag**

The cat then started surfing.

"Oh yeah, this is impressive." said Salem.

He then smirked.

"Hang sixteen." said Salem.

He then managed to jump off the wave before returning to the beach.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO, I AM THE KAHUNA OF SURFING!" yelled Salem.

Courtney chuckled before pushing an icon on her phone.

"Done." said Courtney.

She looked at her phone and became shocked.

"Five million dislikes, why?" said Courtney.

She looked at the comments and became shocked by one.

"It's very obvious that this person is filming what Sonic the Hedgehog is filming and passing it off as his or her own video." Courtney read.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney was looking at her phone.

"How can they be so sure?" said Courtney.

She watched the video before pausing it and put two or her fingers in the center of the screen before pulling them apart, revealing Sonic was filming everything.

She growled.

"I should have edited this out." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic was doing some work on his phone.

"And the whole cat surfing video will be looped for a while, and posted." said Sonic.

Salem smirked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Salem.

"Already 14 million likes." said Sonic.

Salem smirked.

"AWESOME!" yelled Salem.

Later; Sonic's group was on top of a skyscraper.

"So what're we doing here?" said Midoriya.

"I'm going to be running up and down this skyscraper." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag **

First was Midoriya.

"This guy must have a death wish or something, because there's no way anyone will be able to pull something like that off." said Midoriya.

Lastly was Sonic.

"If Midoriya is doubting me, he'll be in for a surprise." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic placed a go pro on his head before pushing the record button and ran down the building before coming back up.

He pushed the stop button.

"Got it." said Sonic.

His friend nodded.

"Okay." said Midoriya.

Sonic then removed the memory card from the go pro before putting it into his phone and did some work on it before chuckling.

"Twenty million likes." said Sonic.

With Courtney she heard that and growled.

"He actually went that extreme?" said Courtney, "Better do something more extreme then that."

She looked around and saw Spider Man swinging around the whole city and did some thinking.

"HEY SPIDER MAN!" shouted Courtney.

Spider Man became confused.

"Huh?" said Spider Man.

He then crashed into a window before groaning.

A man in the building noticed it.

"Oh man, not another Spider Man." said the man.

Spider Man then fell off the window before landing on a car, crushing it.

Courtney is shocked.

"Should have thought this through." said Courtney.

Later; Courtney was wearing a pair of web shooters.

"So these work right?" said Courtney.

Spider Man nodded.

"Yep." said Spider Man, "Just press the button, and you'll shoot out some web."

Courtney nodded.

"Thanks." Said Courtney.

She pulled out her phone and started filming herself before shooting some web and swinging.

"Maybe someone should tell her that it isn't wise to film and web at the same time." said Spider Man.

"YAAAAAA!" screamed Courtney.

She swung bay Meek and Jessica who were in their hero costumes, but without Meek's helmet and lantern symbol over Jessica's eye.

"Should we tell her that Spider Man's web shooters will now be hitting a fast moving airplane?" said Jessica.

But then they saw Courtney screaming as she was being dragged by a huge airplane that was moving fast.

"I think she already knows." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Okay." said Jessica.

Then Spider Man landed on the roof.

"You two didn't by chance see a brown skinned Canadian girl with web shooters going by, did you?" said Spider Man.

"Sure, she's flying first class to Brazil." said Meek.

Spider Man became confused.

"Pardon?" said Spider Man.

"See that plane over there?" said Meek.

Spider Man turned to the same plane.

"Yeah." said Spider Man.

"She's on it." Said Meek.

Spider Man groaned.

"Oh man, she has my only backup web shooters." said Spider Man.

Meek pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some stuff down before setting the paper down and held his right arm up before firing a metal boomerang at Courtney's web, cutting it and making her fall.

Spider Man and Jessica glared at the meerkat.

"Don't worry, she'll fall into a swimming pool on a penthouse." said Meek.

Sure enough; Courtney fell into a swimming pool on a penthouse.

She then climbed out of the pool soaking wet before pulling out her phone.

"Great, going to have to stick this in rice." said Courtney.

Then some web stuck to the web shooters before they were pulled back by Spider Man.

"I'll take those back." said Spider Man.

He then swung off.

Courtney groaned.


	6. Eddy's Popular Video

Back with Eddy's group; they were looking at a video of Eddy trying to lift an electric scooter off the ground but failing.

"Only 74 likes." said Eddy.

Everyone nodded.

"This is only a setback." said Edd.

"I might not be able to get tons of likes or money." said Eddy.

"Oh don't worry." said a voice.

Eddy and the others looked up to see Ray the Flying Squirrel on a tree branch.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get a ton of likes and money from a video." said Ray, "As long as you agree to do what I say."

Eddy nodded.

"Look of your still mad about the lifeboats and the Shark I told you I didn't know that would happen." He said.

Ray laughed.

"Oh I realize that now." said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

"It ain't the shark and lifeboats I'm mad about, it's the lying to me about needing a transplant and using my money to buy a yacht thing." said Ray.

**End Interview Gag**

He turned to Edd.

"You mind if I take one of your hair strands?" said Ray.

"Yes." said Edd.

"Thank you." Ray said before yanking one of Edd's strands of hair.

"YEOW!" yelled Edd.

Sky then punched Ray across the face.

Ray growled before turning to Ed.

"Start filming." said Ray.

Ed pushed the record button on Eddy's phone as Ray turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, this is some amazing hair, and with it, you'll be the most popular person online." said Ray.

Eddy stared on in shock.

"Eddy reach out your hand." said Ray.

Eddy still stared on in shock.

"Grab this strand of hair and take in Double D's popularity." said Ray.

Eddy smiled as he turned red and groaned happily.

"Anally." said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh?" said Sanders.

"What the hell did I just hear?" said Eddy.

"It's the only way you'll be able to get a ton of likes from YouTube. You're going to have to shove this deep into your anal cavity." said Ray.

"Uh-that's uh-can't I just eat the hair?" said Eddy.

Ray scoffed.

"What're you stupid? There are already a ton of videos of people eating hair, sticking it up your anus is the only other option you have. Now shove it way up in there Eddy, as far as it'll reach." said Ray.

"You know what, on second thought I don't mind being broke." said Eddy.

"To late, you already agreed to this. Now come here." said Ray.

He pounced on Eddy who was squirming.

"No, no, don't do this." said Eddy.

"We're doing this for all the likes." said Ray.

Eddy screamed in shock.

Later; the scammer was in his bedroom with his back turned to Sanders, Ed, Edd, and Sky.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." said Edd.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who was violated by a flying squirrel." said Eddy.

"You weren't violated." said Sky.

"Maybe from what you saw." said Eddy.

Sanders sat down on the bed.

"Eddy, one day, we'll all look back at this day and have a good laugh about it." said Sanders.

"EDDY!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to the door to see an angry Rayman.

"Did you just upload a video of Ray the Flying Squirrel sticking a strand of Double D's hair up your ass?" said Rayman.

Eddy sighed.

"So what if I did?" said Eddy.

Ray pulled out his phone and smiled.

"Because it got 15 million likes." said Rayman.

Eddy is shocked.

"What, fifteen million likes just for allowing an anime obsessed squirrel to stick some hair up my butt?" said Eddy.

Rayman nodded.

"Yeah dude, you're famous, but from now on until something more popular comes along, you'll be known as hairy asshole." said Rayman.

Eddy is shocked, mad and happy.

"I'm famous." said Eddy, "Everything in Eddy's diner is on the house."

Everyone cheered.

"With ten dollar tribute." said Eddy.

Everyone groaned and walked off.

"Hey wait, come back, wait." said Eddy.

He sighed and pulled out his phone and started watching his popular video.

He then smiled.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT EVERYTHING IS FREE!" He shouted.

"BULLSHIT!" everyone else yelled.


	7. Courtney's Disqualification

Back in the mansion; Courtney was in the kitchen looking at a jar of rice that had her phone in it.

"Come on, come on." said Courtney.

Sonic and Salem then appeared and saw everything.

"You know just staring at a jar of rice with a phone in it isn't going to make things go quicker." said Salem.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah Salem's right, that's just a waste of time." said Sonic.

"Shut up." said Courtney.

"I would, but that would kill the fun in coming up with a snarky comeback." said Sonic.

Courtney is pissed and takes a a bucket fills it with water and ice and dumps it over Sonic.

But the hedgehog moved out of the way of the water before it could hit him and it fell on Salem instead who then cried.

"Your phone's probably ready." said Sonic.

Courtney is mad.

She pulled her phone out from the rice and did some work on it before sighing.

"Oh thank goodness, like nothing happened." said Courtney.

She did more work and posted her recent video online.

"What did you do to try and top me?" said Sonic.

"Oh I borrowed a pair of Spider Man's web shooters and accidentally got stuck to a commercial airline and fell into a pent house swimming pool." said Courtney.

Sonic became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic.

Courtney chuckled.

"Yeah, something to make you cry in defeat when I get lots more likes then you." said Courtney.

"No I won't be crying in defeat, I'll be crying because you did something that was way to dangerous to be posted online." Sonic said before noticing Gwen walking by and pulled her into the kitchen, "You agree with that, right babe?"

"With what?" said Gwen.

"The fact that Courtney is posting a video of accidentally swinging onto an airplane like Spider Man then falling into a swimming pool is something to dangerous to be seen online." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah that is foolish, you cant just post something like that online." said Gwen.

Courtney groaned.

"I'm taking this from a goth and a blue rat who does dangerous stuff everyday?" said Courtney.

Salem who walked next to Courtney nodded.

"Yeah I'm with Courtney on this one." said Salem, "This place has been doing very dangerous stuff."

"Even I have my limits." said Sonic.

Courtney looked at her phone and chuckled.

"I got thirty million likes. I WIN, BOOTY SHAKE!" yelled Courtney.

She started shaking her butt around and dancing.

Gwen pulled out her phone and looked at the video.

"Hold it, it was considered way to dangerous and your account was terminated." said Gwen.

"I don't care, I won the wager between me and Sonic." said Courtney.

"Actually you lost." said Sonic.

Courtney stopped twerking and turned to Sonic in confusion.

"What do you mean?" said Courtney.

"You said whoever has the most viral video by the end of the day wins. Because your account was terminated by the YouTube admins, your videos don't even exist anymore, meaning by technicality, I win." said Sonic.

Courtney became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Courtney.

"Yeah he's right, you did say who ever 'has' the most viral video by the end of the day. Your videos don't exist anymore." said Salem.

Courtney screamed and busted a hole through a wall before walking out of the mansion.

"Hey you still owe me a meal tonight." said Sonic.

He shook his head.

"Oh well, BOOTY SHAKE!" yelled Sonic.

He started shaking his butt around.

Gwen and Salem just smiled and shook their heads.


	8. Paying Sonic Back

Outside a Dairy Queen; Sonic was sitting on a bench as Courtney came out with a fast food sack and a mint milkshake and Oreo mint blizzard.

"Alright, one chili cheese dog, pretzel sticks, french fries, mint shake, and Oreo mint blizzard for a YouTube winner." said Courtney.

Sonic grabbed the bag and chilled stuff and started eating the blizzard.

Courtney sighed.

"I don't get it, how are you so popular?" said Courtney.

"Simple, I'm not even trying to be popular." said Sonic.

Courtney is mad.

"What, that's your secret?" said Courtney.

"It's not a very good one." said Sonic.

Courtney growled before stomping off.

Sonic shook his head.

"Very mature." said Sonic.

He resumed eating the blizzard as Eddy appeared and set a briefcase down next to him.

The hedgehog saw the briefcase.

"All the money for the two rebuild jobs to the diner is all in there." said Eddy.

"And you got that money how?" said Sonic.

"A flying squirrel shoved some hair up my ass for YouTube." said Eddy.

Sonic chuckled.

"Noice." said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

"Shut up." said Eddy.

Sonic opened up the briefcase before pulling out a wad of cash and flipping through it.

"You're five thousand dollars short." said Sonic.

"I had to buy the briefcase." said Eddy.

Sonic groaned.

"You buy a briefcase to stuff some money inside of it, even though you know about how much you owe me and my friends for rebuilding your diner two times." said Sonic, "That's-that's actually very smart."

Eddy nodded and Ray who followed Eddy became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Eddy turned to Ray.

"What do you want?" said Eddy.

"Where's my cut?" said Ray.

Eddy became confused.

"Why do you deserve some money?" said Eddy.

Ray became mad.

"Oh, you think I give my services for free, you owe me for helping you become very popular on YouTube." said Ray.

Eddy became mad.

"No way, not after you shoved my best friends strand of hair up my ass you nut job." said Eddy.

Ray then punched Eddy in the balls making him scream before the squirrel covered his mouth and nose.

"Oh no Eddy, I'm a flying squirrel who cuts fools, are you a fool Eddy?" said Ray.

Eddy groaned before pulling out a wad of cash.

Ray smirked and turned to Sonic after he grabbed the money.

"Also how was Eddy Smart buying that case when he owed you money?" asked Ray.

"Odds are Eddy could have cashed all his money he got from YouTube and used some of it to buy a briefcase just to stuff the rest of it inside." said Sonic.

Eddy grumbled.

"Show off." said Eddy.

"Hey we all know you very well." said Sonic.


End file.
